Eyes Like Stars
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Love could happen in the most unexpected ways. Ryuga has saved Sophie from a pack of wolves lingering in the forest, Sophie gets the wrong idea and follows him, could paranoia possibly turn into love? It's just a oneshot! And don't throw forks at me!


**I hope you all read the summary...if you didn't go read it! Before you freak out, go ahead Wales! Throw as many forks at me as you can!**

Sophie's point of view

I watched Ryuga walk away from us, as we slowly departed from the forest ourselves, we wordlessly walked back to the mansion, I lingered behind secretly starring at them, especially Wales, who seemed angrier than ever, I guess he was still mad about LDrago almost blowing Cetus away, is that all he cares about? Beyblade? What happened to the Wales I used to know, was I just a training partner to him? Thinking of that made a tear steam down my face, I immediately wip them away, I don't want them to see me getting distracted before we face Gan Gan Galaxy.

Before we entered the mansion, I realized I needed some time alone " I need to go back to the forest, I want some more fresh air" I told them, Julian nodded, before I lift I saw Wales glaring at me, his expression was unreadable, I ignored it and made my want to the forest.

I was always here at times, when I needed to relax, I come here, when I needed to get away from things, I also come here, it just seems very peaceful to me, i could even call it my second home.

Tonight was different, it was colder than usual, must be due to the rainy atmosphere, there were muffled sounds of wolves howling, it was starting to scare me, the wolves shouldn't be this close.

The howling got louder, I was starting to panic inside causing me to take a random turn, I was running, I didn't know where I was but I just kept running, not noticing the sharp branches stinking out of the trees, they rip strands of my hair which caused my eyes to water, I stopped the moment I heard movement in the bushes, my heart litter ally stopped when I saw three wolves emerged from different sides surrounding me, I panicked inside, attempting to run, but I carelessly tripped over a twig, they were drawing closer to me, I slumped myself on a tree, closing my eyes, ready for the agony that's about to happen, but something stopped them from getting to me.

I felt heat, all around me, I jerked open my eyes to see a bey, right in front of me, it all happened so fast I didn't have time to react, I scrambled to my feet, holding on to a tree I took a few steps back starring at the rotating bey that was scaring away the three wolves, it was LDrago, I took another step back, but this time I felt someone behind me, I calmed down and turned around to see who it was, I saw a faint figure in the shadows, who caught LDrago, it was none other than Ryuga , he saved me? He just stared coldly at me and walked away, my initial reaction was to follow him, I slowly walked after him, heart still beating fast, body still trembling, I was still scared, even though I know those wolves are far away by now I was still afraid they might come back.

I wanted to know why he did that, why did he save me when he wanted nothing to do with me, that question whirled around my head while I followed Ryuga, where ever he was going.

He led me to a lake, one that I didn't even know was there. How did Ryuga know his way around here anyway?

He settled by the lake while I continued to spy on him, hiding behind a tree, I didn't even know why I was following him, I guess I just wanted to thank him.

" I can see you" Ryuga suddenly said, not even bothering to turn around.

I came out from my hiding spot, slowly approaching him "Why did you do that?" I asked silently. Ryuga moved into a more comfortable position "It's either I scare them away, or we both get eaten"

I settled beside him, a little distant but still beside him examining his appearance , there seemed to be a lot of burnt marks on his arms, other than that there were a few bruises on his face along with scratches that still look fresh, must be from the sharp branches here. He seemed to be in very bad condition yet he was still moving around like this. " Where did you get those?" I pointed at the large marks on his arms. He grabbed his silver coat, covering them up "I train in volcanoes, what do you expect?" he answered coldly

"You have to treat those, they might get infected" I said taking a closer look, "I don't need you help" he snarled.

"Ryuga, you have to!" I said raising my voice.

Even though he completely ignored me, I didn't care, I took out a piece of cloth from my pocket and dipped it in the cold water and gently laid it on his arm which made him flinch and recoil his arm "I said I don't need your help" he snapped stirring coldly into my eyes.

"Come on, I know they hurt, if you keep this up you won't be able to move" I said pulling his arm back this time, wiping off the blood that was flowing out of the scratches, I still feel him staring into my eyes, my cheeks turned red.

"Stay here while I get some bandages," I blurt out, Ryuga didn't say anything, instead he turned away, assuming it was a yes, I slowly got up and gathered enough courage to go back to the dark forest.

Now I remembered my way back, the stars seemed to have made the whole forest brighter, I stumbled back to where the wolves had attacked me, looking at the whole scenery sent chills down my spine, focusing on what I was doing, I shook the thought away, I continued to head out, marking the trees to avoid getting lost.

I stared at Julian's mansion, almost all the lights were out, it was later than I thought it was, I opened the door quietly, trying not to make the slightest nose.

"Sophie?" I jerked around "Wales!" I spat out alarmed.

"What happened to you? What took you so long?" Wales asked

" I was just having fun..." I shuddered, Wales seemed unconvinced but he just looked at me sternly " go to sleep, you have a battle tomorrow"

I guess I was right, I am just a training partner to him, I felt deep anger, scanning the medicine kit for some bandages until I decided to bring the whole thing with me.

Ryuga was still by the lake, I thought he would have left by now, I sat beside him again, wrapping the bandage around his wound.

We sat there in complete silence , I could feel Ryuga staring at me, I didn't t dare face him, I felt my cheeks turn red again, why was he starring at me?, I think he saw me peer from the corner of my eye, he rapidly turned away.

"Thanks you, for saving me from those wolves" I said

Ryuga smirked and got up " you have a battle tomorrow"

"Yeah..."

"I'll be watching" he said and walked away.

I sat alone at the edge of the river, staring at my reflection in the clear water, wondering when I might see him again

**Me and my weird pairings..deface it Wales! She doesn't like you!**

***dodges forks and runs away***


End file.
